


Verses and Hymns

by Moonsheen



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Background Nero/Kyrie - Freeform, Bible verses, Gen, Missing Scene, Quotations, Short One Shot, William Blake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonsheen/pseuds/Moonsheen
Summary: In the month between the prologue and the start of the game, V pays Nero and Kyrie a visit. After the end of the game, Kyrie returns the favor.





	1. Chapter 1

Nero really wished V had arrived from Red Grave City at a different time. He really hated when Kyrie had to see his more cryptic coworkers. The cat at least was carefully stowed in V’s tattoos, but Griffon was out, shifting from side to side on the back of their new couch.

“Don’t make that face Nero,” said Kyrie, aggressively shoving a plate of cookies between them. “You have to eat. And I don’t want you running off without me knowing again. So I might as well see who’s been stealing you away from me.”

“Not gonna live that down, am I.”

“No,” said Kyrie, looking him dead in the eye. “You’re not. Eat. Please.” She added the ‘please’ in a very forceful afterthought.

“Yeah, you got me there. Sorry, Kyrie.” Nero took a cookie.

V watched the proceedings quietly through the fall of his hair. He eyed the plate, but kept his hand draped over his cane. Griffon muttered irritably.

“Ololon,” said V, as his eyes settled on Kyrie.

“Excuse me?” asked Kyrie, at the same time Nero sat up and went, “Hey, what you call her?”

V’s lips twitched. He snapped his book open, dragging his fingertips along a page.

He recited:

“Seeing Milton's Shadow, some Daughters of Beulah trembling  
Return'd, but Ololon remain'd before the Gates of the Dead.”

“...whooboy, here we go.” Nero fell back against the couch. “Don’t mind him, Kyrie. He… does that.” 

Kyrie fixed V with an intent look. It the same look she had before she rushed at Dante, that time he’d had Credo on the floor.

“You shall love the Lord your God with all your heart and with all your soul and with all your strength and with all your mind, and your neighbor as yourself,” she said.

V’s eyebrows went up.

“He whose face gives no light, shall never become a star,” he answered, carefully.

“It was fitting to celebrate and be glad, for this your brother was dead, and is alive; he was lost, and is found,” said Kyrie.

This struck a note in V. His head jerked back. His hand went tight on his cane, knuckles white under his seething tattoos. Even Griffon’s feathers began to rise. Nero tensed. Kyrie just smiled. Finally, V remembered to breathe.

“‘In Great Eternity which thou knowest: I come him to seek.’ … thank you, Ololon,” He snapped his book shut. His eyes traveled to Nero. “I like her.”

Nero stared back and shook his head. “I have no idea what either of you just said.”

“It’s all right,” said Kyrie. “Don’t take him without asking again."

“I would not dare,” said V.


	2. Chapter 2

The demon watched Nero from across the the closed courtyard garden. Nero played a loosely organized game of soccer with the children. Loose, because no one seemed to notice the goal posts they’d set out. It mostly amounted to the children chasing him in a circle, while he bobbled the ball expertly between his heels.

“Peculiar,” said the demon. He didn’t always remember to blink. It gave him an almost cat-like quality. It took Kyrie everything not to smile as she came up beside him, carrying the tray.

“Tea?” she offered. 

He remained staring across the garden. He didn’t react at all to her presence. She hadn’t surprised him. “Child, I have bathed in the bloody waters of my father’s home,” he said, “I haven’t drunk tea in years.”

“Then you really should have some,” said Kyrie. But rather than offer the tray a second time,she just set it on the little white table she’d set out. He could make his own choices. That earned her a sidelong look. The demon raised an eyebrow at her, but was her turn to pretend she didn’t notice. She looked out across the garden to Nero. At that point, Julio had succeeded at jumping on his back, and Nero was making a very good show of pretending he couldn’t shake him as the young boy hung around his neck.

“Just say it,” said Vergil.

“It means a lot that you’re here,” said Kyrie. “He wasn’t sure you’d really come back.”

“The boy is strong,” said Vergil. “Such strength deserves some observation. It’s not something you leave to chance. Why are you talking to me?”

“I like guests. Especially when Nero brings them,” said Kyrie. “He had so few friends growing up. I’m glad he has so many now.”

The children were presently screaming like savages as they grabbed at Nero’s arms.

“I’m not what one would call a welcome addition.” Vergil’s eyes narrowed. He did look at her then, that blank, intent gaze: Like the cat sizing up the mouse. “You’re a Fortunati songstress, aren’t you? This isn’t some strange form of worship to you, is it?”

Kyrie peered up at him. Small, frail girl. Simply human. Not an ounce of demon blood in her veins at all, and no trace of fear in her at all.

“I do believe in the Savior,” said Kyrie. “Because I know he was real. But I believe in Nero more. He’s more real to me. I never knew Sparda. And I don’t really know you. Although I did meet V very briefly.”

“I remember,” said Vergil, shortly.

Kyrie’s cheeks colored, very faintly. “Ah, I guess you would.” 

Then, after a moment, she pulled her shawl around her shoulders, and murmured.

“Then she fell on her face, bowing to the ground, and said to him, Why have I found favor in your eyes, that you should take notice of me, since I am a foreigner?”

Vergil peered at her.

“A dead body revenges not injuries,” he replied, curtly.

“Oh! I know that one!” 

Vergil scoffed and returned to watching Nero. At this point the ball had rolled all the way into the bushes, entirely forgotten. The children had opted to dogpile Nero instead. Nero laughed and swore as he went down under the giggling horde. 

“V said he wouldn’t take him without asking again,” said Kyrie. “You remember that, right?” 

“And what could you do to stop me?”

“Nothing,” said Kyrie. “Don’t, though.”   
Vergil blinked. It was the strangest threat he’d ever heard, and yet the girl just went on smiling faintly, clutching the ends of her red shawl. She radiated such an aggressive serenity it was hard not to stand a little straighter in the face of it. 

“Weeping Ololon,” said Vergil, lip curling. “I don’t answer to you.”

But he did, eventually, take some tea. The girl would count that as a win. How bothersome, but there was little else to be done about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't try to Out Church Lady Kyrie.


End file.
